¡Tio Usopp!, ¡He conocido un Nakama!
by Kaizoku no Joou
Summary: [...] el corazón noble de una pequeña niña que amaba su hogar y había logrado con ello un milagro.


**Hola, misteriosa persona que te has dado el tiempo de venir a leer este intento mio de One-shot. Es una idea que surgió hace meses, y que logré materializar hace unos días. Espero que logres disfrutar esta historia, no pido nada más. Pero admito que me hará muy feliz si dejas tu opinión.**

 **... A que no hace falta decir que nada de One Piece me pertenece, ¿Verdad?.**

* * *

Era una noche diferente. No había comparación posible con ninguna otra en sus vidas.

Se habían detenido en una isla solitaria para abastecer las provisiones y hacerle reparaciones al barco. Nada que Franky no pudiera solucionar en un parpadeo. Lógicamente si el robot-carpintero estuviera enfocado en la tarea.

El convertirse en la tripulación de Rey de los Piratas, garantizaba una libertad que sólo se puede disfrutar luego de ganarla a sudor y sangre, pero no garantizaba el escaso sentido común de algunos contados piratas lo bastante tontos para pensar en enfrentarlos, con la ingenua idea de derrocar el título como si solo fuera suficiente con desearlo, y lo bastante cobardes para utilizar hasta los recursos más inesperados en el intento. Nada que no hubieran vivido un millón de veces, eso claramente, si no consideramos un pequeño detalle. O pequeña...

- _Luffy, estás seguro de que se encuentra bien?._ \- Preguntó angustiada, como sólo una madre podría estar en semejante situación, abrazándose a si misma y con los ojos llorosos que amenazaban con desbordarse en cualquier momento. Intentado mantener la calma, algo que cada vez era más difícil.

\- _Sé que se encuentra bien, Nami. Puedo sentir que no hay enemigos en esta isla._ -Respondió abrazándola mas fuerte y sintiendo la impotencia que crecía dentro de él. Apretando los labios al punto de hacerse daño. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para la pelirroja, que no necesitó hacer comentarios al respecto.

Nadie les garantizó tampoco, que el ser padres, aunque fueran los guerreros más fuertes del mundo, y parte de la tripulación más temida. Les libraría de la inseguridad y angustia que sólo se conoce, cuando el pequeño ser que les ha robado parte del corazón, no aparece por ninguna parte.

Habían enfrentado de todo, batallas, familiares que se habían ido, la marina, el Gobierno Mundial, incluso, hasta burlar la misma muerte; Proteger a la pequeña entre batallas arduas, pero siempre cerca, siempre donde sabían que podía estar lo más a salvo posible, junto a ellos. Pero esto era diferente, las emociones se tropezaban unas con otras, la confianza en si mismos comenzaba a quebrarse. Incluso, rogaban dentro de si, que simplemente se tratara de otra batalla más. Así todo sería más simple para ellos que fácilmente eran considerados monstruos por sus enemigos. Sabían que todo estaría bien, o quizás solo era lo que deseaban con todo el corazón, nada parecía fácil de asegurar en ese momento.

Todos estaban buscando, eran una tripulación y ante todo, familia. Como tal se mantenían aún más unidos en situaciones que involucraban la seguridad de un nakama. Y ni mencionar si se trataba de la más joven.

\- _No puedo entenderlo, solo le quité la vista unos segundos... ¿Cómo pudo alejarse tan rápido Luffy?. Sólo tiene 5 años._ \- Su corazón bombeaba la sangre más rápido que nunca, el agujero que sentía en su estómago, solo lo había sentido cuando la vida de alguno estaba en riesgo. Era la perfecta representante de la angustia.

Se encontraban en medio de la isla, en la parte más alta de una colina, esperando tener una mejor vista del entorno. Robin y Zoro, quien por muy grave que fuera la situación, de nada ayudaba que partiera solo, habían caminado hacia un pequeño y denso bosque. Franky revisaba los alrededores de la isla, en el Shark Submerge 6. Chopper y Brook, buscaban cerca de una quebrada. Sanji con su Sky Walk, intentaba cubrir todo lo posible desde el cielo.

\- _Chicos, volveré al Sunny, quizás regrese y no encuentre a nadie._ \- comentó Usopp que había llegado corriendo y marchándose de la misma manera. No quería preocuparles, no había necesidad de explicar esa extraña sensación de querer regresar al barco, como si algo lo llamara.

Luffy y Nami lo miraron, pero ninguna palabra logró escapar de sus bocas. Él quería romper cosas, dejar la isla completa como un desierto si era necesario, pero no podía. Se quedó ahí, acompañando a su mujer, sabiendo que ella lo necesitaba más que nunca, tanto así que ni siquiera le había recriminado el que no estuviera buscando también en ese momento, se encontraba casi sosteniendo a la famosa 'Gata ladrona', para que sus piernas no la traicionaran y la dejaran caer al suelo.  
Ella, siendo su mujer, era capaz de hacerlo temblar en cualquier otra situación, a él, el Rey de los Piratas. Pero ahora se había convertido en una especie de frágil muñeca, él tenía la certeza que ella hasta prefería estar en medio de una batalla y freír a un enemigo con un relámpago; incluso estaba seguro que podría disfrutarlo si se trataba de proteger a su pequeña, aquello era más fácil y efectivo que esperar.

Nami sólo podía mantener la esperanza en sus amigos, que después de verla correr en cualquier dirección gritando el nombre de la pequeña, con Luffy tras ella tratando de calmarla y protegerla, le habían casi ordenado que se mantuviera quieta mientras ellos buscaban por todos lados. Algo que les costó casi lo mismo que encontrar el One Piece. Pero finalmente ella accedió cuando le entregaron un den den mushi y le dijeron que se mantuviera informada de las noticias de cada grupo de búsqueda, y les dejara el resto a ellos.

x-x-x-x-x-x

El amado Sunny se encontraba igual a los ojos de Usopp, sin tiempo de ser reparado, los daños en la cubierta y las habitaciones, aunque no graves se podían apreciar aún en algunos lugares. Como si le hiciera falta algo más para sentirse peor.

Se acercó arrastrando lo pies, se sentía inútil. El gran Dios Usopp no era capaz de encontrar a una pequeña niña en una isla, su corazón sabía cuanto deseaba en ese momento llamar a sus miles de seguidores para que le ayudaran a buscar hasta bajo las piedras del lugar. Perdido en sus pensamientos, se detuvo en seco cuando un sonido le llamó la atención. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con rapidez, ansioso. Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que escuchó esos golpes, uno tras otro.

Sus ojos no daban crédito, de todas las cosas, jamás pensó algo similar. Pero ahí estaban, la pequeña niña de cabello negro alborotado, con la ropa desordenada y sucia, y esos ojos que su madre jamás podría negar la similitud. Se encontraba sobre la cubierta del Sunny; En su pequeña mano, un martillo, torpemente manejado, intentando imitar las acciones de quién la acompañaba.

\- _¡Tenemos que tener el barco listo antes de que mamá, papá y los tíos regresen con comida!_ \- Comentaba con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.- _¿Verdad, Merry?. Todos están cansados, pero la comida es importante, yo también quiero ayudar a todos. ¡Y así comeremos más pronto!... Aunque no entiendo por qué se demoran tanto._ \- El sonido de su estómago delató el hambre que sentía, con un puchero en sus labios para reafirmar su protesta.

El pequeño Klabautermann, con su impermeable amarillo, martillaba y sonreía mientras seguía trabajando, a penas habían comenzado con su tarea.

La traviesa minipirata se había escabullido a buscar las herramientas del tío Franky cuando su mamá se había descuidado un minuto, lo logró como solo un hijo puede hacer travesuras aunque no le quiten los ojos de encima. Sintió como la llamaban, pero no le prestó atención, estaba decidida a llevar a cabo su tarea, cuando volvió con un par de clavos y un martillo que a penas lograba sostener, se encontró sola en el barco. Todos habían desaparecido, lógicamente para buscar provisiones, pensó, sin darle demasiada importancia.

Decidida a hacer algo por el barco y ayudar a todos, esperando también que se sintieran orgullosos de ella, comenzó a intentar poner unos clavos donde ella consideró que podían hacer falta, en el borde de un gran agujero, por ejemplo. Luego de unos cuantos dedos enrojecidos, y unas lágrimas que se escapaban por la comisura de sus ojos. Frustrada pidió consuelo en voz alta al Sunny.

Si algo había aprendido de su familia, era que su barco, era uno más de ellos y no era la primera vez que hablaba con él. Le gustaba asomarse cerca de la cabeza cada vez que podía, sin lograr llegar al sitio favorito de su papá estando sola, se conformaba con tener una vista parcial de aquél león de aspecto feliz y comentarle las cosas que había visto en las islas que visitaban y las comidas maravillosas que encontraba junto a su papá. Conocía cada parte de su estructura, casi tan bien como podía conocerlo su tío Franky. Desde que pudo gatear, había recorrido la cubierta miles de veces, luego, cuando logró caminar y correr, se escabulló por cada rincón posible, algo que le trajo algunos regaños de su madre como consecuencia.

Pero nunca esperó que la ayuda llegaría, y menos en forma de un pequeño de estatura similar y una sonrisa cálida. Sintió su voz dentro de sus pensamientos, se llamaba Merry, y era un viejo Nakama. Le dijo que había estado cuidando siempre de ella, y que siempre lo seguiría haciendo, así como del Sunny y toda la familia; Que estaba ahí para ayudarla en su tarea.  
Ella lo sabía, sentía que lo había conocido toda su corta vida, desde la primera vez que pudo poner una mano en la madera de barco. No necesitaba más explicaciones, el sentimiento en su corazón hablaba por si mismo.

Y así, tan sería como podía ser una niña de 5 años tratando de reparar el mejor barco del mundo, junto a nada más y nada menos que la propia alma del barco, comenzaron a trabajar. El pequeño Merry, tan feliz estaba de ser ayudado por la pirata más joven, dejaba algunos clavos a medio poner para que ella los terminara de martillar con una sonrisa y el pecho inflado de orgullo por ser tan hábil y útil.

Cerca de ahí, pero no lo suficiente para molestarles, Usopp no sabía como reaccionar, de sus ojos caían lágrimas de emoción que llenaban su rostro como cataratas. Quería salir corriendo a avisar a todos que la había encontrado. Pero sus pies no se movían, tampoco la mano que sostenía un pequeño den den mushi que podía haber aliviado el corazón de dos padres asustados. No era cruel, no era egoísta, o quizás solo un poco, pero quería disfrutar lo que sus ojos veían. Después de tantos años de ver por ultima vez el alma del barco que había defendido al punto de luchar contra su mejor amigo y capitán, se encontraba frente a él, a un par de metros. No se dio cuenta el tiempo que trascurrió, pero cuando dejó de vagar por sus pensamientos mientras contemplaba la escena y recuperó parte del control de su cuerpo, en lo que le pareció un parpadeo notó que el barco estaba perfectamente reparado, gracias a el corazón noble de una pequeña niña que amaba su hogar y había logrado con ello un milagro.

\- _Merry, Merry, lo logramos!, terminamos! ¿Lo ves?_ \- decía la morena mientras saltaba y tomaba de las manos al Klabautermann haciendo círculos por la cubierta.- _Todos estarán felices, y podremos cenar la comida deliciosa del tío Sanji. ¿Te quedarás a comer?. ¡Después podemos jugar!. ¿Te quedarás verdad?._ \- decía con sus ojos llenos de ilusión infantil.

El pequeño ser vestido de amarillo, le correspondía la sonrisa, dejándose llevar por ella al rededor de la cubierta.  
Cuando la niña se calmó la miró sin cambiar la expresión de felicidad que se reflejaba en su rostro.

\- _Lo siento, no puedo quedarme a jugar, mi trabajo ha terminado, pero siempre estaré contigo, cada vez que recorras el barco, en cada viaje, en cada batalla, siempre los acompañaré, seré parte de sus fiestas y tristezas, siempre he estado junto a ustedes y lo seguiré estando mientras protejan y amen este barco, como lo han hecho_ _siempre_ _. Somos familia y soy muy feliz junto a ustedes. Seguiré escuchando tus historias y cuando llegue el momento, te acompañaré en tus propias aventuras._ \- Le respondió a través de sus pensamientos. Que para sorpresa del lejano espectador, también llegaron a él. Por la súplica y determinación en el corazón de esa pequeña niña, el guardián del barco se había permitido una excepción a su especial tarea para ayudarla.

Cuando Usopp entendió que ya era tiempo de que el alma del Going Merry, que vivía ahora en el Thousand Sunny, volvería a ser un compañero silencioso e invisible, se obligó a mover las piernas para correr hacia el barco. Sus ojos podían ver como la pequeña niña abrazaba a su compañero de reparaciones y permitía que este se marchara sin hacer berrinche, a pesar de su corta edad, su corazón comprendía mucho más de lo que parecía a simple vista. El bravo guerrero de mar, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar a tiempo, pero aunque no pudo lograrlo, estaba seguro de que Merry lo había mirado a los ojos y sonreído aún más si era posible. Antes de saltar, sentarse en el mástil más alto y desaparecer.

Cuando alcanzó la cubierta del barco, dejándose caer al lado de donde se encontraba su sobrina, trató de recuperar el aliento mientras se enjuagaba el rostro con el antebrazo y reía sin parar.. Ella lo miró sorprendida y curiosa por entender lo que le sucedía, pero más que nada, deseosa de contarle sobre su encuentro.

 _¡Tio Usopp!, ¡He conocido un Nakama!. Se llama Merry, me dijo que era un amigo tuyo, ¡y me ayudó a reparar el barco!._ \- indicó apuntando con sus brazos en diferentes direcciones para mostrar los resultados de su trabajo.

El aludido, ya un poco más recuperado, antes de responder, tomó el pequeño den den mushi y con una voz quebrada acompañada de una risa nerviosa, les avisó a sus padres de que la había encontrado, y por la reacción de vió en la pequeña, ella aún no se había enterado siquiera de que había estado perdida.

Nami casi deja caer el pequeño caracol parlante con la noticia, se abrazó más fuerte a Luffy llorando de felicidad mientras este, igual de feliz, la rodeaba por la cintura y se impulsaba con sus brazos como resortes por los árboles y cuanto estuviera a su alcance para llegar al barco lo más pronto posible. Los demás, igual de aliviados, se dirigieron también al mismo sitio lo más rápido que podían desde donde se encontraban, tan llenos de felicidad que casi volaban.

Cuando Luffy aterrizó lo más suavemente posible con su mujer abrazada a él (algo que había aprendido a controlar después de unas cuantas amenazas de la pelirroja con cosas que no era necesario mencionar en este momento). Encontró a su pequeña hablando animadamente con Usopp, que se veía igual de emocionado que ella.

La niña los vio llegar, y corrió hacia ellos desesperada de compartir lo que había sucedido mientras no estaban. No entendió cuando su madre se le acercó llorando y la abrazó tan fuerte que casi la hacía parte de su cuerpo. Tampoco cuando su padre se unió al abrazo con tanta emoción que dejó caer su tesoro hecho de paja y con lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, algo muy raro en él. Y mucho menos cuando llegaron sus demás tíos con los ojos acuosos y una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Ella sólo pensaba en que si habían notado el estado del barco, para hablarles de su nuevo amigo,... y preguntarles donde habían dejado toda la comida.

* * *

 **¿Haz llegado hasta aquí?... te haz ganado un lugar en mi corazón por dedicarme tu tiempo. Gracias. Si gustas, deja un comentario para saber que te ha parecido. Si no, igualmente estaré feliz de hayas leído hasta aquí.** ** _Aprovecho de agradecer a FalknerZero, por darme ánimos para escribir, consejarme y darse el tiempo de leer cuando terminé._**

 **Bye!**


End file.
